


The watcher

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, Second person POV, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: hehe noah is the mc
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts), [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a practical place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295008) by [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/pseuds/Spaghettoi). 



You live at the top of a tall building.

And you watch it all.

You have a pair of binoculars.

And you watch it all.

You watch the boy who skates in the street, and he is alone like you.

You watch the boy in the forest, surrounded by dogs. And he is still alone like you.

You watch the boy who drives down the highway, and he is alone like you.

You hear the boy over the radio, and he is alone like you.

You watch the boy as he spray paints the buildings, trying to leave a lasting mark in a wasteland. And he is alone like you.

You watch the boy who picks up every coin off the street and he is alone like you.

And as you hear zombies break through the boards on the window, you smile.

You are not alone in your loneliness.

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe noah is the mc


End file.
